An Unlikely Pair
by Veggie-chan12
Summary: This is kind of old...I made it 2 years ago...I think. Maybe one ; I'm too lazy to count really. IorixKyo
1. The beginning of an awfully odd love

An Unlikely Pair  
  
Chou (super) Disclaimer: Yes! Yes I own Snk and all of their characters and games and licenses! Go ahead! Sue me! I don't have moneyyyy! Hmhmhm heh heh heh HAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Stops and turns to Iori) "Hey....was that good?" (Iori nods and gives him the A-okay sign, then narrows his eyes) "Don't ever do it again! I won't hesitate to kill you!" (Derek's eyes widen) "Eh..hehhh...on..on..onto th-the f-fic!"  
  
It was a cool, peaceful night, but back in Iori's apartment, It seemed that a certain someone was having a nightmare. Iori was tossing and turning in his bed a pillow clutched closely to him in a death grip. " Mmm Kyooo....AH!" Iori shot up with sweat drizzling down his face like a  
  
spring shower. "What the hell was that!?!?" Iori shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Was I just dreaming about that bastard Kusanagi and.......pheh foolishness...but for the past week he's been in three of my dreams....nightmares...hmph. Tomorrow morning..(Iori looked at the clock)....this morning, I'll find him and finally kill him. He won't get away anymore! Hahahhaahhahaha and yet.." Iori's mind told him to halt his tongue before he said something he'd regret. "Hmph....just stupid...." Iori breathed a sigh that seemed to cut the air and slumped back onto his pillow, drifting back to sleep without the presence of anymore of these "distractions."  
  
The sun had just returned from its wordly trip, and its rays wandered lazily over Iori's right eye. Iori just turned over and yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Mm...morning! Hm?..The sun..reminds me of Kusanagi...." He found himself uttering this in an unusually happy tone, but he quickly gave himself an excuse. "Haha...Kusanagi, enjoy the golden sunshine while you can, for your eyes will be covered with crimson curtains-({No he's not an interior decorator! I mean  
  
blood!})-when I am finished with you! Hehhehehehheh HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Iori cleaned up and got dressed quickly, wolfing down his breakfast, which he barely took the time to prepare properly. At this rate, he'd die from too much raw meat before he even got the chance to kill Kyo!  
  
"Well....my finest hour begins" Iori chuckled and headed for the door, his opening of it  
  
revealing the object of his affection instead of a path to Kyo Kusanagi. Leona smiled and jumped on him in a hug and kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi Iori! Thought I'd get an early start on our day!" (Our day!?!?) The words, an avalanche of disappointment, buried his chances of enjoying himself today.  
  
(But....I need to...kill......kuso!) Iori tried to slip out of it.  
  
"Uh...what day?" Leona pushed off of him and frowned, shaking her finger in a scolding manner, "Yagami! Don't tell me you forgot!" (Well she can't take a hint..hmph) Iori cracked a small smile "Of course I didn't! I was...coming to look for you! I'm...sorry I guess.." Iori gave her a small kiss, wondering why he felt this way about anyone, why he'd changed. Leona perked back up with a sly smile.. "Sorry you guess eh? Wellll....I suppose I can forgive you this time, but you're lucky you can persuade me!"  
  
Iori shot her an unamused look, not intimidating Leona in the least. "Yea...what is it you are wanting to do today hm?" Leona pondered for a moment, then clinged onto his arm. "We can walk for a while and enjoy the morning sun if you want, I just want to be with you today Yagami!" Iori smirked "Good, because I wasn't planning on doing much else..heh heh" Leona raised an eyebrow and smiled, unlocking one of her arms to punch Iori in the stomach playfully. (Well....just not with enough force to kill him actually) "Nani? What was that Iori?" She yanked him out the door and down the stairs into the morn's light. "Comon smartass, let's go."  
  
Yagami winced at the sun's undying persistance to bother him today. "Damn...did we have to leave so early?" Iori rubbed his eyes while Leona scolded him. "Hey! You were leaving just as I came up to your apartment Yagami, so don't whine! Hey...don't tell me you tried to forget!"  
  
"Rrr...Muda na agaki da." (Trans: It's Useless!) "So I've been caught..I didn't have the blessing of much sleep last night. So I wanted a day to myself eh?" Leona grinned and leaned upwards, kissing his forhead, his bangs tickling her cheek as she turned and came back down. "Aww poor baby!" She snickered and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Iori hmphed and was about to reply when he peered up and saw his obstructed goal munching happily at his breakfast. The sight of him brought about an odd shocking sensation in his chest, causing him to jump with a yelp. "Ah!" Leona jumped too, suprised. "Doushita!?..Oh? It's just Kusanagi-kun! Don't scare me like that!" ( {Doushita!?} Trans: What's wrong!?) Iori scratched his head and mumbled. "Yea...It's just Kusanagi. So what the hell was that feeling?!" Leona was too busy keeeping her heart from exploding to notice. Kyo turned in the direction of the yelp as he took another bite of his breakfast, his eyes widening when they locked on to Iori. "..Yagami!" Kyo gulped in fear, a fear that was quickly supresses when he caught sight of Leona. Innocently thinking that Iori wouldn't pull anything while she was around, he smiled, stood up, and walked over to the pair.  
  
Kyo beamed a large smile (Yes, anime style, arch eyes and all) and spoke up. "Hello Leona! Hi..Iori!" Leona returned the smile and happily replied. "Morning Kyo! How are you?" Kyo continued to smile. "Wonderful! What about you hmm?" "Never better!" "That's great!.... How..erm..about you Yagami- kun?" Kyo daringly questioned, knowing that last little bit could get him a punch in the face. Iori narrowed his and growled, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "It's really a beautiful morning! A great day to die Kusanagi, but do you really wish to go so soon?!" {or early in the morning...whatever} Kyo's eyes widened "Hehhhh I'll just take that as just fine..." Iori grinned malevolently and formed a flame in his hand. "Anata shinu wa, Kusanagi!" (Trans: You're gonna die, Kusanagi!)  
  
He was about to swing when Leona stepped between them, halting Iori, whos flame then dispersed. "Nani?..What are you doing!? Get out of the way!" Leona crossed her arms. "Iori, every time you set eyes on him you try to kill him! Calm down! Try being nice to Kyo for a change instead of beating him to a pulp!" Kyo sweatdropped and muttered, "Thanks, Leona.." Iori swiftly turned around and folded his arms against his chest, feeling better for a moment until he felt the warm crimson rushing to his cheeks. (I'm blushing!? Why!?) Frustrated, he stomped apace (quickly -.-;) to a nearby tree, and sat down, deciding to let Kyo live for now. "Hmph...fools." He then sighed and tipped his head back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes and listening in. Leona sighed and Kyo was just smiling. "Aww..It's alright Leona, he really doesn't mean all that." Iori twitched as Kyo's comment danced into his ears. (Nani kuso!? I do so mean it with all my soul!)  
  
Leona raised an eyebrow "Err...whatever you say Kyo. He can just be so unpleasant at times, but when you get him alone, he actually quite nice, even gentle." (WHAT!?! How dare you! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not like that..am I!?) He contemplated opon jumping up and dealing them both a painful death, but gradually calmed down. Kyo laughed nervously and sweatdropped. "Well he sure does a great job of hiding it." Leona laughed but stopped when she noticed Kyo blush. She raised and eyebrow and then dismissed it as nothing but normal Kyo behavior, continuing the conversation. "Say, speaking of arrogant behavior, where's Benimaru?" Kyo laughed and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Beni-kun? He's still sleeping." Leona smirked "Wore him out last night did you?"  
  
Kyo blushed profusely and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Leonaaa.." Kyo wimpered, remembering last night. (Iori heard this and laughed out loud, smacking his fist against the tree, which was enough to shake an apple from it, which plummeted to his head. (Let's just pretend there's apples in Japan! Okay!?! {glowers at everyone, who nod their heads in fear})  
  
Iori growled and rubbed his head, picking up the apple. "Itai.." ({Itai} Trans: {That hurt or ouch}) He narrowed his eyes at the apple. "Sugu raku ni shite yaru.." ({Sugu raku ni shite yaru} Trans: {I will make this quick and easy}) Iori bit into the doomed fruit and munched away happily.  
  
Leona saw this and slapped her forhead "Honestly.." Kyo laughed, then yelped as he ducked an apple core, which blazed past his head. Leona just frowned and shouted, " Ora! (T:comon!) Cut it out Iori!" This only got a shrug and a snicker from Iori. (Damn...almost took his head off too...I'm fine..that blush was a mistake...I was just suprised because of that dream..nothing more..) Leona returned him an annoyed look. "Well Kyo, since Iori has decided to be a complete JERK today, why don't you come along to keep me company?" Kyo pondered this for a moment, reviewing the risks of being with Iori without a controlled environment, (or the ring if you will) and smiled with a wink. "Sure! Who knows, maybe I can break him and show him I'm not so bad after all! Hahahahaha!"  
  
A near-rabid Yagami clenched his fists. "Shimatta! (T:dammit!) Not only to I have to be around him...I can't kill him! (It's not so bad....wait, what am I thinking?!) Iori stood up and narrowed his eyes. Death-glaring at Kyo through his bangs, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards him. "Glad you could join us again!" Muttered an annoyed Leona. "The pleasure is all yours.." Retorted an equally annoyed Iori. He turned to Kyo, grabbing him by the collar. "One smart comment, you're dead. Look at me the wrong way, I kill you. Cross me just one time, and--"  
  
Kyo cut in with a cute smile, stopping Iori long enough to interject a comment. "I'm no more?"  
  
Iori started like he was about to yell, but calmed down and dropped him with a sigh. "Yes.."  
  
Leona grinned and waved her finger in a scolding fashion. "Now now boys.." She looked Iori in the eye and winked, putting extra emphasis on boys. She laughed and put herself between them, wrapping an arm around each's waist. "Let's go now, alright?" She and Kyo began walking, Iori reluctantly keeping up. Iori sighed and muttered, "Let's go to the store...I could use a large bottle of Tequila.." Kyo laughed and looked over at him. "Don't be stupid! It's only..(Kyo "hmm"ed as he checked his watch, which was given to him by Iori to remind him of upcoming battles) 10:30!" (Kyo expected the worst, realizing what he had said)  
  
Iori saw the watch and turned slightly red, fixing his gaze back opon the ground. Wondering why Kyo had kept it, he looked at him out of the corner of his eye and questioned him. "Why do you still have that old thing?" Kyo shrugged "Hmm..I dunno..sentimental value I guess!" Iori felt the warmth in his cheeks again and jolted his head in the opposite direction of Kyo's eyes, which seemed to be studying him. He Pretended to notice something interesting. Kyo turned his head and grinned, seeing that Iori was not taking pleasure in being toyed with like that.  
  
"Err.nevermind that!.(Leona blurted)..Heyyy Yagami-chan..why are you blushing?" Leona was grinning ear to ear as well, taking much pleasure in this session of teasing.  
  
Iori came up with the best excuse he could. "I felt embarrassed that I bought him a damn Rolex instead of killing him on the spot!" He seemed to reply in this way only becuase he felt vulnerable to Kyo's cute poking. It was Leona's turn again. "A Rolex? Why..Yagami you never gave me anything so expensive..I wonder what that means..hehehehe." Iori just growled. These quips kept up until Kyo's cell rang, It was Benimaru wondering where he was. "Well guys, looks like I'm going to go. Ja ne!" (T: Seeya) He smiled and turned, walking back to his apartment. "Ja!" Leona shouted after him, while Iori kept silent, not knowing what would slip out of his confused self if he spoke.  
  
Leona sighed and shook her head. "I just dont see why you two can't get along!" She sighed again and hugged Iori's arm, whos reply wasn't angry, just annoyed. "I'll tell you why, as the last surviving member of the Yagami Clan, It is my sole purpose to kill him!" Iori didn't know why he said that, he didn't give a damn what his father told him to do. (Well that was a stupid thing to say..no one controls me!) "Oh please Yagami, that is just some stupid objective your father set before you!"  
  
Iori winced at the thought of his father, as a tsunami of childhood memories skimmed past him. Iori shuddered and spoke softly "Leona..don't.." Leona realized what she had said and blushed in embarassment. "Oh..Iori-kun I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." Iori straightened up and began walking again,flashing a brief smile. "What are you talking about? I was about to tell you not to walk so slowly." (Almost screwed up again..) Leona projected a confused gaze finally replying. "Okay..I guess." (It's useless..she knows...) Leona felt sorry for him, that he always had to cover up his true feelings like that. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking,arguing,kissing, and arguing some more.  
  
As Iori was covering up his little emotional "slip," Kyo had reached his apartment and had opened the door, stepping inside. Benimaru looked up from a suitcase he was packing and walked over to Kyo, putting his arms around him and kissing him. "Hi Kyo!" Kyo kissed back and smiled. "Hi Beni-kun!" He then scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm..what's with all the luggage, hmmm?" Benimaru went back to the luggaged and started packing again. "Kyo didn't I tell you that I was going to visit my parents for a week?" Kyo wore a disappointed look and shook his head. "Aww..I'm sorry Kyo- kun I must have forgotten to tell you.." Kyo perked up and smiled "That's okay Benimaru..but what am I going to do while you're gone!? I'll be so bored.."  
  
Benimaru grinned and made a comment which Kyo would immediately notice as a jest. "Why don't you bother Yagami? Heh, just don't get yourself killed!" He laughed and finished packing, standing up with a "phew!"  
  
Kyo, taking Benimaru seriously, lit up with a grin. "That's a great idea Beni! I'll stay at his place for a while! Maybe I can get him to be nice in the process! It's the perfect opportunity!" While Kyo grinned proudly and flashed the "victory" sign, Benimaru's eyes widened. "Nani!? Kyo, I know you aren't crazy but aren't you being a bit....NOT SANE!?!? I was only kidding!" Kyo just chuckled. "It's alright Beni-kun! Besides..what if Shingo found out I was alone for a whole week!? He'd be over in a flash, and he'd never leave! I think the possibility of dying is better than having to live through a week of an annoying person asking you to teach them everything you know! Imagine it Beni, 7 days of Kusanagi-san this and Kyo-sempai that..(he shuddered mid sentence) ahh! I dont think I could manage all that!"  
  
Benimaru, imagining that scenario, sweatdropped. "Scary...alright Kyo I see what you mean, just watch your back! How the hell do you expect to convince him to room with you? I mean, unless he gets the idea of killing you in your sleep, he's not going to-" Kyo found himself defending Iori as he interjected his opinion. "Beni-kun...Yagami isn't like that,umm..what I mean is that he isn't a coward. If he's going to kill me, he'll at least kill me face to face.  
  
At any rate, if he had really wanted to do me in, he would have completed that task long ago.  
  
Benimaru sighed. "I suppose.." he then continued with a grin "Just remember to behave while I'm gone alright?(wink)I know that you are irresistable, and you know it as well. So you just keep that in mind." Kyo blushed and grinned, then saw Benimaru to the door and kissed him goodbye, recieving a warm response, accompanied by a warm smile. "Aishiteru (T: I love you) Kyo- chan!"Kyo smiled "Aishiteru Beni-kun!" While Benimaru plodded out the door and out to his car, Kyo had ran to the window and started to wave as Benimaru drove off, an interesting week settling to the ground with the dust his car had left behind in its tracks.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1: Well hell helllll.... Quite interesting indeed...MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAH *ahem* Anyway, Will Kyo call Iori!? If so, what the hell's Iori gonna say? Will Joan Rivers ever stop getting face lifts!? Find out in the next chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	2. An Unlikely Pair chapter 2Kyo Rooms with...

An Unlikely Pair Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Well.....It's chapter two. Don't expect me to tell you anything! Some evil guy: I don't expect you to, Mr. Veggie, I expect you to die! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Kyo sighed and slumped onto the couch, giving his options a final review. "Hmmm..stay with Yagami-kun and risk being killed at any time 24 hours a day..or stay here..safe..only waiting for the inevitable moment of Shingo showing up at the door with a huge smile shouting, *HI KYO-SEMPAI!*?.....PLEASE BE HOME IORI!" Kyo dived for the phone and instantaneously dialed Iori's number, which oddly enough was on speed-dial.  
  
Iori lay on his bed, playing his guitar, when the phone rang. He wasn't paticularly happy about this, as it interrupted a nice little riff he was in the middle of. "Shimatta! That better be someone important!" He sighed and picked up the phone, lightening his mood before he spoke. "Hello, Yagami residence." He immediately winced at the voice on the other end of the line. "Wow, Yagami-kun! You actually sound like a nice person over the phone!" Iori barked an annoyed response. "Nani kuso!?!(T: What the hell? Or, What the fuck? in some cases) Don't address me by Yagami-kun ever again! Why the hell are you calling me!?"   
  
Kyo sweatdropped (well..so much for the nice part...I wonder if he would have acted more pleasant towards someone else) "Well...Yagami-ku...I mean Yagami!..Uhhm..Benimaru left to go visit his parents for the week and hehhh..-" Iori was not pleased in being interrupted just to listen to Kyo stutter. "Spit it out! What does any of this have to do with me!?" "EE! Well...Iori I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if I could kinda...well..if you would be kind enough to let me.." He shouted the rest out at the speed of light, nearly passing out in the process. "STAYWITHYOUUNTILHERETURNS!"   
  
Iori narrowed his eyes at Kyo, who obviously couldn't see it. (Why the hell should I care?) "Why!? Are you afraid of the dark? I haven't the time for this stupidity! Goodbye!" Iori turned to set the phone down, already trying to remember where he had left off in the song, when he heard a cry from Kyo, almost a desperate yelp. "WAIT! Iori-sama! If I don't find a place to stay I'll be unbelievably bored, PLUS, Shingo will want to stay with me! You know how annoying he is!" Iori sighed and brought the phone back up. "Why did you have to choose me?" Kyo already had the answer on his tongue "He's afraid of you! He'll stay away! Yagami..onegai! (T: please) Iori smacked his head against the wall slightly and finally gave in. "Very well..but only because I want you to cease whimpering!"   
  
Kyo nearly fell over with glee. "Really!?! Arigatou Yagami! (T: Thank you) I could just kiss you!" Iori flinched as he felt that shock in his chest again. (Wha..) "Wha...whatever! J-just shut up and get over here..n.!" Iori had nearly said now. Kyo's smile nearly ripped his face in two. "Hai! (T:Right!) I'll be over in a few minutes!" Kyo hung up, and Iori let out another frustrated sigh, hung up the phone, and shoved pillow over his face. (What is wrong with me? It's only Kusanagi right? *Exactly, he's what's wrong with you, stupid! Why can't you admit-* Shut up!..I refuse to believe something as ludicrous as that. I don't feel that way anymore.. AGH!) He smacked the pillow off of himself and went back to his guitar, nearly finishing the part when he heard a knock at the door, which itself sounded happy. "Shimatta! *sigh* Well..here goes the beginning of an interestingly painful week.." When he found himself running for the door, he stopped, then resumed at a walking pace.  
  
He reluctantly opened the door, immediately greeted by an overly-happy Kyo. "Yagami-sama!" Kyo jumped on him in a hug and kissed his cheek, smiling ear to ear. "Domo arigatou!" (T: Thank you very much, or much thanks. If you didn't know that...then maybe you should listen to Styx!)  
Iori didn't protest for a moment, he didn't seem to be able to, then shoved Kyo off of him. "Kyo! Cut that out!" He spun around as he felt the redness return again.(Why..why am I doing this!?) Kyo raised an eyebrow as if he had done nothing. "Hehehe..is something wrong Iori?"   
Iori straightened up quickly, trying to hide his baffled state. "N-no nothing..It's nothing! I just thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, that's all!"  
  
Kyo scratched his head in confusion. (Why would he do that? Nothing scares him..) "Okay! Thanks again Yagami-kun! Oh.." Iori, who was too confused with himself to remember to whom he was talking, responded in a decent manner. "Yea..you're welcome." Kyo titled his head, still wondering what was up. "Uhm..where can I put my stuff? Are you sure you are feeling alright Yagami?" (Hell no I'm not!) "Yes..I'm fine..now back off!!..Oh..and you can put your things in the guest room over there. *Iori pointed to a room to the right of his* Okay?" Kyo nodded profusely and Iori dropped his arm back to his side. Kyo then grinned cutely and added one more thing. "Anything to please you, Yagami-sama! Heheh." Iori growled softly as Kyo plodded happily towards the guest room. (Ugh..stop it Kyo..stop messing with my head!)   
  
A few minutes later, Iori regained his composure. "Kyo, get out here!" Kyo slowly poked his head out of the room, the rest of him soon following. "Hai?" (T: In this situation, its used as: "yes?") Iori brushed his hair out of his eyes. "There are some rules we are going to go over."  
Kyo nodded, disagreeing with the idea at the same time. (Great. Just what I need, rules. He'll probably be like: "I want this place to be tidy at all times!" Sheesh..I can barely keep my own apartment clean as it is.) "First of all, I want this place to be kept clean, no matter what."  
Kyo sweatdropped and nearly fell over, Iori just shot him an annoyed gaze. "Is there a problem?"  
Smiling and shaking his head, Kyo gave a frightened response. "N-no not at all!" He laughed nervously and waved his arms in front of him. "No problem here! Please continue!"   
  
Iori couldn't help but grin slightly as he began speaking again. "That's what I thought! Secondly, do not be bringing any of your annoying buddies in here to make my life more intolerable than it already is! If you are going to, at least ask me so I can smack you for asking a stupid question, or say yes and take a sedative...especially if it's Benimaru."   
Kyo spoke up with a cute smile. "Uhm..Iori? Benimaru can't annoy you, he's visiting his parents remember? That's why I'm he-" Iori glowered a death glower and continued. "Rule number three. Don't be a smartass!" Kyo gulped and nodded "H-h-hai!" Iori smirked and chuckled slightly, calmly wrapping up. "Oh yes, one more thing. If you wish to remain alive by the end of the week, stay..out..of..my..room." Kyo perked up and smiled again. "Well of course! What would I want in there anyway?" Iori grinned inside, sucesfully avoiding Kyo's attempt to get him thinking again.  
"...That's about it." Kyo let out such heavy sigh in relief, he could have taken flight. "Good, I was worried there wouldn't be enough! Hehhehheh...uhm..so what do you want to do hmm?"  
  
(Who the hell does he think he is? How crazy..this morning I tried to kill him and now he thinks he going to follow me along...Hahaha at least he tries.) "Why should it matter to you anyway?" Kyo frowned and put his hands behind his back, rising up and down on his toes. "Well...I was hoping we could maybe spend some time not trying to kill each other, and do something else!" Iori couldn't help but fall onto the couch and laugh, gradually come to a stop,  
then stare at the ceiling with an occasional snicker. Kyo on the other hand, wasn't as jovial.   
  
"What!??! What's so funny? I mean it!" Iori ran his fingers through his har and made one more small laugh. "You're serious huh? Heheheh.." Kyo nodded profusely, forming a hopeful smile.  
"Yes, I am very serious! Why does it sound so odd to you?" Iori sat up and grinned. This was very amusing indeed. "Heh, it's just the way you think. You're too forgiving..." Kyo smirked "I have no fear of you killing me, otherwise what would you do for the rest of your life hm?"   
Iori narrowed his eyes. (well damn...) "Comon let's go.." Kyo nearly did a flip, and Iori thought about knocking him out and leaving without him. (Ugh why am I doing this..it's just Kyo..yea just innocent little Kyo...heh heh heh I should get him drunk! That should be quite amusing) Iori laughed evilly in his mind and grinned just as malevolently. "Iori...are you alright?..Hehhh why are you smiling like that?.meep.." Iori laughed "Let's go have a drink."  
  
Kyo slumped and protested without much avail. "I don't like drinking!" Iori shrugged and started for the door, not really caring one way or the other, knowing that he would win out in the end anyway. "Well then you can be left here. Stay out of my room!" He opened the door and left a quivering Kyo behind. He yawned and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking with his gaze fixed on the ground. "There goes my fun for the evening.." Kyo nearly ripped the door off its hinges, and almost turned it to splinters when he shut it. He rocketed down the stairs and out to the street.   
  
"Wait!" It wasn't really loud enough to be heard by Iori though. When Kyo ran up behind him and placed a hand on his hsoulder, he whipped around and instinctively grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt, lifting him. "Oh!?" Iori dropped him as quickly as he had picked him up. "Sorry...but dammit Kyo don't ever do that again!" Kyo smiled and jumped up, brushing himself off. "That's alight, as long as you apologized!" Iori had turned red again, looking at Kyo out of the corner of his eye, who shot him a quick glance and a grin. Iori shoved his hands back in his pockets and sighed, wondering why he couldn't just strike him down right now. "I thought...you said you didn't like drinking." Kyo shrugged with a smile. "Well...I can make an exception under certain circumstances!" Iori laughed and turned his head to face Kyo. "Yea? Like what?"   
  
Kyo thought for a second then repiled. "Iori, you aren't a bad guy. I know it and you know it. I'm just trying to drag it out of you! Heheheh." Iori smirked and looked back at the ground. "Pheh, good luck searching for nonexistant things.." Kyo eyed him over with confusion. (Does he always feel this way? I wonder...I wonder if he regrets who he is..hahaha..that makes alot of sense. Hell..even I envy him sometimes..he doesn't have many worries besides causing my death! He's even pretty damn c-) "Ow!" Iori had smacked him in the back of the head. "Well don't daydream..besides we're here." Kyo rubbed his head stopped. "You could have just shaken me a little! Hmm..King's pub!"   
  
Iori grinned and went for the door. "I did, I shook your head up. Hehh heh heh.." Kyo narrowed his eyes and knelt down, messing with the laces on his shoe. "Ha ha..that was extremely funny!..I'll be a minute, find a place to sit or something." Iori raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't about to wait for you. Thanks for your permission..tch...heheh." He stepped inside and looked over the room, something very terrible caught his eye and stabbed his heart at the same time. Leona was at a table in the corner. So what? So she was with Ralf. Laughing and carrying on with Ralf. He felt overjoyed! He walked in just in time to see them come together with a small kiss, and Ralf place his hand on top of Leona's. (What!?! Slap him Leona! Do something! No..she's smiling...)   
  
Kyo had pushed himself to the side of Iori. "Yagami! What are you doing just standing around? Sheeesh!" King looked up from washing glasses and smiled at Iori. (I'm making King British..because...it's a pub and it sounds better! Huahahahahahahaha!) "'Allo Iori! Come right in love! Make yourself at 'ome! Evenin' Kyo!" Kyo smiled and waved to King, while Iori shook softly and calmly declined her request. Leona heard Iori's name and stood up, eyes wide in complete shock and despair. "Oh!? Iori! Iori wait!" Iori just turned his gaze to King, chuckling in disbelief of his stupidity. "Maybe later...It's a bit crowded right now.." King gave him a look of confusion, then shrugged and smiled. "Well seeya later then!" Kyo blinked, and was about to say something when he was dragged outside.   
  
"Heyyyy! What's up Yagami!? Why'd we leave so soon?..Wasn't that Leona back there?" Iori sighed and shook his head, and began walking. "No Kyo, she was not. You probably imagined it.." (That's right..and I imagined it too..Leona would never do that.) Kyo decided to go along with it. "Whatever you say Yagami-sama.." They two walked for a while, then Iori stopped and looked up a sign. "I need that drink more than ever.." Kyo tried to change the subject. "Balrog's? Isn't he that boxer? Or used he to be I guess." Iori shrugged and swiftly went for the door. "Who gives a damn, as long as he has alcohol." He sat down with a sigh, Kyo soon following. Balrog grinned at them and spoke up. "What'll it be yous two?" Yagami didn't even hesiate to answer. "Sake. A bottle will be fine." Balrog nodded and turned to Kyo. "Well?" Kyo, who was in some sort of a daze, snapped out of it quickly and answered. "Oh? No thanks! I'm just here for the atmosphere! Heheheh..I'll just have some water!"  
  
Iori raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?..Hey, give him something special ne?" Balrog nodded "Yall aint gonna be comin up in here askin fo water. This is a bar, you drink like a man in here! Stupid wimps always tryin......I gots a little somethin of what I call, "Balrogs One-Two Punch, eh?" Kyo was about to speak up in protest, but he caught Iori shooting him a glance that seemed to issue a challenge. Kyo smirked. "Sure!" Balrog handed them their drinks and they both downed them at the same time.  
When he was finished, Iori immediately turned his attention to Kyo, noticing out of the corner of his eye; that Balrog was grinning madly.  
  
Kyo seemed fine...at first. He was smirking proudly. "There! That wasn't so bad! Was I really supposed to *twitch* (Iori: There's the first one..) feel a punch?" "Just you wait little man.."  
Balrog laughed as Kyo looked at him in confusement. "What can you possibly ooooo" *smack* (Iori: And there's the second..) Kyo's head thumped onto the bar counter. Iori stared wide eyed, and had started to laugh, soon joined by Balrog, who could barely speak because he was laughing so hard. "They always think they can handle it! Hahahaha!" "Lightweight. Heyy Kyo! Kyo get up..well...he's unconscious..might as well go. Hahahhahahahahhahah!" Iori paid Balrog and picked the comotose Kyo up, slinging him over his shoulder and walking out the door. (Well..now he owes me..even though that was the most fun I've had in a while)  
  
Iori started to feel Kyo shifting against him. "Hmm Beni-kun..mmm" Kyo had brought his lips up to Iori's neck and kissed him . "Kyo! Cut it out!" Iori shrugged Kyo off and blushed at the same time. "Mhmph..don;t make me feel unwanted Beni-kun.." (He must be dreaming. Well, whatever. As long as he doesn't pull anythi-) Just then, Kyo brought his head up from Iori's shoulder, threw his arms around his neck, and put his face right in front of Iori's. "Dammit Kyo I said stop it! I'll kill you here and now!"   
  
Kyo just smiled, still sleepily under the effects of the alcohol. "No matter howwwww hard you try, you just can't sound threatening..hehehe. That's why I love you you know that?" "Kyo.." Before Yagami could yell at him any longer, Kyo's lips were on top of his. That was it, although it took him a while to protest what had just transpired. Iori smacked Kyo in the back of the head, jolting him awake, though not really changing his additude. "Kyo, snap the hell out of it!" "Mmm? Ohh hiii Yagami-kun! I wuz just sleepin a bit heh heh. Hay..why are we flying?" Iori sighed and smiled, assured that Kyo wouldn't remember anything anyway. He shoved his head back down to his shoulder lightly and answered his question. "Heheh you aren't flying Kyo. I am carrying you. You're quite drunk."  
  
Kyo picked his head up from Iori's shoulder and returned a gaze which told Iori that he hadn't listened to a word he had said, only waited till he finished in order to say something himself.  
"Ohh..I see..heh heh..You know Iori..I don't zee whyyy you're alwayz actin so mean to me. Do you really feel that way? Hmm?" That was the first time Iori had ever thought about that. He stopped immediately, seemed to ponder it for a second, dismissed the whole idea as lunacy with simple growl, and continued walking again. Soon after they arrived at the apartment.   
  
Iori trudged up the stairs, and opened the door slowly as to not wake Kyo. He laughed softly and walked into the guest room, setting him on the bed. "*Sigh* There you go. Hope you had fun...Kyo-kun...sleep well." He sighed againat his own foolish behavior abd walked back to his room, but not before hearing Kyo wisper "I did Yagami..I hope you sleep well too." This caused Iori to stop dead in his tracks and flinch. (Damn...stupid, stupid Yagami) "Hai...arigatou Kyo.." Iori continued to his room and undressed, then slid under his sheets, just wanting to forget the day, well most of it anyway. He smiled slightly as his mind trailed back to the night's events. "I have to hand it to him...at least he drank it hehheh. Really nailed him too..poor guy." (Poor guy? Why the hell should I zzzzzz) Iori had fallen asleep before he could convince himself again.  
  
End of Chapter 2:Poor Iori! Leona seems to be quite the ho. Tsk tsk. How people seem to be ever-changing! Will Iori break down under pressure!? WIll O.J. Simspon ever be in another "Naked Gun" Movie!? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. xx what a sappy fic

An Unlikely Pair Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yea yea! You know the freakin drill! Read it! You aren't illiterate are ya? I bet you can't read it! HA HA! Comon, I dare ya!  
  
Back in the guest room, a few hours later, Kyo had sobered up. (*yaaawn*) "Whoo..I'm dizzy..what the hell happened? Let's see...oh yea...hehahahaha!Ow my head....I need something to drink." Kyo walked past Iori's room. He shot a quick glance inside; revealing that Iori was tossing and turning. "Hey Yagami are you all right?" Iori twitched and moaned out of pain "Leona...." As Iori turned on his side and sniffled, Kyo stared in disbelief. " Now I know...why I'm like this...I get hurtzzzz everytime I let my guard down. How could I be so damn stupid...? Zzz" He stopped sobbing, and Kyo shook his head. "Wow... I've never seen Iori in pain...emotional anyway. Heh, he'd barely show any physical pain. Poor guy...Leona really hurt him..I knew something was up."   
  
He slowly eyed Iori over to make sure he was alright. As he looked closer, he noticed that Yagami seemed different. An evil, battle happy Iori was nowhere to be seen. What took his place was someone who looked peaceful,vulnerable, and in a way kinda "Cute.." Kyo had said that a bit too loud, as Iori began to stir. "Eeep!" Kyo tiptoed away as fast as possible, knowing he'd catch hell if Iori found out he was in his room, watching him sleep none the less. "Phew, that was close!" He walked to the refrigerator and got some orange juice. {YEA! Go oranges! West Hemisphere side biotch!}   
  
He then turned around to go back to his room, only to see a dark figure; arms folded, leaning against Iori's doorframe. "AH!" Kyo nearly dropped the glass in suprise. (Oh damn! that's probably Shingo! Stalker...) His heart slowed down its grueling pace when the light of the moon grazed softly over Ioris blood-red hair. "Oh! Iori-sama! I thought you were Shingo for a moment! Don't scare me like that!" Iori said nothing. He just stood and angrily eyed Kyo over. (Hmm..he's kinda cute when he's trying to get out of something.) The thought shoved, punched, and kicked its way back into his head as he remembered what had happened earlier. He couldn't help but smile, but it was ok, Kyo couldn't see him now anyway.  
  
"Hehh...anyway, I thought you were sleeping." "I was..but I had ..somebody..woke..me..up!" As Kyo looked up from the ground, Iori moved swiftly to the front of him. His face was nearly against Kyo's now. His crimson hair split the darkness of Kyo's. "Iori...I-I'm sorry you know?"  
He only recieved a confusing stare, he couldn't tell wether Iori was mad or...whatever. Iori then smirked and put his head over Kyo's shoulder, then brought his lips to his ear, wispering softly. "Just don't let it happen again okay?" Kyo was about to nod when Iori punched him in the gut. Hard enough to drop him for a moment. (Itai...yea he's mad alright...) "Ow! Yagami!"   
Iori straightened up and laughed, which only made Kyo angry. "That's not funny! You were hurt too right? What about Leona? Oh..." Kyo halted his tongue immediately after realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Iori..I..mm?" Iori placed a thumb upon Kyo's lips, making his best attempt at smiling. He wanted to deviate Kyo's analyzing gaze from being able to even remotely ascertain the excrutiating pain that eternally ebbed inside of his tired heart and soul. "Shut the hell up, Kyo, If Leona did do what she did, It's senseless to even make an attempt to care about her any  
longer, right? I didn't plead for your sympathy, nor do I wish to have it. Now leave me alone and go the hell to bed!" Kyo blinked and nodded.   
  
(How can he just...shrug it off like that?) Kyo stammered "A-all right Yagami..I'll go." He shot a puzzled gaze at him, trying to mask his true intentions. Iori thought he had succeded, but Kyo searched every molecule of his eyes, attempting to discover the truth, to sear his pride; a barrier that eternally stood on guard, the impenetrable gate to his soul. Kyo sighed and drove his fingers through his ebony, silk-like hair. He turned his questioning eyes to lock with Iori's, who was no longer there. {Okay..here comes a really descriptive part!}   
  
Iori had placed himself in front of the glass door to the balcony, gazing out at the moonlit sky. The moon's platinum rays basked his face, a lockbox of emotions that seldom revealed its contents to anyone or anything. The moon's gentle glow challenged him, challenged his emotions and his pride, calling out a lowly silver tear which defied his pride; a dam preventing an innundation of liquid emotions, and submitted to his weary soul, which broke out in a fit of agony, deluging the surface of the mask to his inner soul.{Descriptive part almost over so..don't cry like a bitch when it happens.}   
  
Kyo couldn't just keep quiet, yet he hesitated, contemplating that any more concern that he bestowed opon Iori would just hurt him further, forcing his heart to plead for more protection. He could also see that Iori was becoming annoyed, as he produced a small purple flame in one hand, while mutely demanding that Kyo return to his room with the other. Kyo took his chances anyway. "Gomen-nasai..Yagami-sama..I..-" (Gomen Nasai: I'm very sorry.) "Aooy!" {No that's not a word you dumb bastard...he growled or something..see!? Now I don't even know!} Iori's "barricade" growled, overpowering his heart yet again, which begged to explain itself just this once. Kyo finally got the picture and returned to his room apace, darting under the sheets.   
  
Iori sighed heavily and leaned his head against the glass. "I need to get my mind off of this.." Iori decided that a walk might do him well, temporairly numbing the eternal anguish of Hell that engulfed his insides. He slid the glass door open and stepped out, climbing down the side to the grass below. He often found that discussing with himself would allow him to feel seperate from his troubles, which seemed to bind themselves to him and drain his energy. He walked for a while until he came to a small park, walking over to a tree and leaning against it.  
"Ugh...Leona, how could you do tyhis to me..?" Iori knew he could deceive others but not himself. "I trusted you..I even loved you! How could I be so damned STUPID!" Iori slammed his fist into the tree. " Hahaha..you probably just used me like everyone else. My father...I wasn't his son, I was a means..a-..a utensil to get back at the Kusanagi clan.!" He placed his arm against the tree and lay his head against it, sobbing softly. He gave way to the pent up rage and sheer melancholy he felt inside.   
  
His sadness anchored him down to his knees, a salty sorrow streaming down his face, and splashing against the tree. Iori loosened the pressure on his soul for a good five minutes before he regained his already fragile composure. He stood back up and wiped his eyes, his burning eyes, like flames. It wasn't the tears that stung him but it was his pride, retaliating for his recent deifiance. "You won't control me anymore.." Just as he looked up he spotted what would be Kyo's next great pain, Benimaru. (Nani!? Benimaru!? He's supposed to be with his parents!...What in God's name is he still doing.....here...) Iori noticed that Benimaru was not alone, Ryo was at his side. The were both walking in his general direction, their arms around each others waist. Iori found himself seething with anger. Not even Kyo, whom he thought he hated,(Heh..I'm not even sure anymore..) deserved this. (Not him too...) "Ay!" Iori yelled, diverting their attention from each other, slowly turning to him. Especially Benimaru, who already know who it was.  
  
Iori studied his eyes like a hawk. They seemd to slowly rise to meeet his, as if gradually climbing a rope of guilt, a passageway leading to the source of their remorse. {Heyy that rhymes..i'm gonna write that down..wait..it's already been typed out...damnit!} "Y-Yagami!? What are you doing out so late?" Iori seemed to completely ignore Benimaru's question. "What are you doing out here period? What about Kyo? Benimaru's surprised {I think that's the first time I spelled surprise correctly..anyway..(swack) OW! Okay okay!} look metamorphed into a smirk. "Hmm..well it's simple. I just felt like a change of pace, that's all." Iori nearly throttled him, but subjugated his rage, keeping his hands at his side. "Why'd you have to lie to him?"  
  
"I didn't want to terminate our relationship, I just didn't want to be confined to one guy at a time ya know?" An image of Leona danced mockingly across Iori's anger stricken eyes. "What do you care anyway Yagami? You despise the guy!" Iori narrowed his eyes. " I don't have to give you a reason, but I harrbor enough respect for him that I don't think he should be treated like a fucking moron!" Benimaru just yawned, not caring. "Yea, yea. Just don't tell Kyo, alright? I wanna keep him around if you know what I mean. (Rr...an object...just like I've been viewed as) That was it, Benimaru was going to get an ass kicking. Iori replied calmly. "Of course.." Benimaru smirked " I'm delighted that you see it my way. Have a nice night Iori.." (Hahahaha, he actually thinks he's getting away...cretin..) " One last thing Ben.." Benimaru wheeled back around, seeing Iori with an evil smirk. "Mm?" Iori's palm lit up with a purple flame. "Asobi wa orwai da.." (Trans: Playtime is over) Benimaru's eyes widened like dinner plates, he knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Iori? Let's not do this alright!?!?" Iori sped at him and began his deadliest attack. "Nake! Sakebe!" He began pummeling him maliciously. He then grabbed onto his neck and strangled him as he pumped fire into the unfortunate Benimaru, creating small explosions. "Soshite...SHI-NE!!"  
He ended it with one last explosion, sending Benimaru skidding across the ground and crashing into a tree. As he laughed he sidestepped, then stuck out his arm. He caught Ryo, then charged at the tree, shoving him through it face first. Iori laughed maniacally and mocked Benimaru. "Do you understand? Hmhmhmhmhm Hehhehhehhehheh HAH HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA! My point has been well taken. The best cure for pain is the exertion of it on others. Heh heh." He grinned and walked away, leaving Benimaru and Ryo bleeding and unconscious.  
  
He sighed as he reached his home. He climbed back up the side of the balcony, sliding the glass door open and yawning. When he slid into bed he expected to be asleep in a matter of minutes, but he hadn't forgot about the cloud that loomed over him. He'd have to tell Kyo in the morning. He could imagine it now. His words smashing through Kyo like a brick through glass. Kyo's eyes would shatter and slowly drop to the floor in small, liquid fragments, breaking again as they hit. ( I can't really say he deserves that kind of pain..yet again he has to know...)  
He came to the conclusion that he would have to tell him. The dark cloud recessed into the depths of his mind, finally allowing him some sleep. 


	4. Furthering the changes

An Unlikely Pair Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Yea yea the usual. Just another brick in the wall. But before you read, think about this comment verrrry carefully. Bush: The compassionate approach has guided the war effort" I still can't listen to him say that without laughing. Just think about it.  
  
Iori awoke the next morning to the sound of a pan falling to the floor and Kyo yelping."Itai!" Kyo rubbed his foot; the pan had chosen it to break its fall. Iori rolled out of bed and walked to lean against the doorframe. "What the hell are you--...{Iori sighed} Kyo, what are you doing out here? And why all the noise?" Kyo blushed in embarassment "I- I was just making breakfast for the two of us! I thought that it might cheer you up!" Kyo smiled and picked up the skillet full of scrambled eggs {Which luckily had not lost any of its cargo during its freefall}  
off the floor, setting it on an adjacent counter-top. (Damn...) "Kyo, I told you that I was just fine!..Agh..let's just eat. I'm hungry." Kyo perked back up and grinned. "I hope so!"   
  
(Now...keep in mind that I, unfortunately do not know what people in the Japanese culture have for breakfast....so...I'll have to make do with being vague.) Kyo set a plate in front of Iori, who shot him a faint smile and muttered. "Thanks." Iori saw Kyo smile again. "You're very welcome Iori!" (...why does he always have to act so damn cute..) Iori lowered his eyes to his plate, the two of them quickly widening. "Kyo!" "Y-yes Iori? Did I do soemthing wrong?" Iori scratched his head. "No..but there's so much!" Kyo smiled warmly and laughed. "I know...oh almost forgot!"Kyo set down a mug of coffee and some orange juice next to Iori's plate. "There ya go. Hope you enjoy it!"   
  
Iori wasn't able to reply. He was too busy munching happily on his breakfast. (Well...at least there's one thing he can do right..heh heh) He could feel someone studying him again. (Kyo..) He lifted his gaze slowly from his plate to meet the eager gaze of Kyo. He wasn't even eating. He was just sitting there with a happy smile on his face, like he wanted Iori to say something. "Kyo,...are you feeling okay?" Kyo nodded "Im fine! How is it hmm?" Iori couldn't lie, it was one of the best meals he'd had in a while. "It's delicious Kyo."  
He smiled, figuring the best thing he could give to Kyo right now was at least a pleasant additude before he broke the bad news. He had an ambivalent feeling towards last night's events, but he still wasn't sure how Kyo would take it. He wouldn't try to hide anything, he knew that.  
He looked back at Kyo who was now eating, and decided that he would tell him later.  
  
"Ah..thanks again, Kyo." Iori finished eating and stood up, yawning and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. I do have band practice today." As Iori showered, Kyo began washing dishes and gazed out the window that was over the sink. "Whew sure is beautiful out there today.." Kyo finished up and flopped onto the couch. "I guess I might survive the week with him after all heh heh..." He flipped on the t.v and turned to the news. @ Construction on a few new additions to Geese Tower have began today, as well as a few repairs. Twenty new floors will be added by the end of this renovation. Amazingly, the work has gone so fast that three floors have already been completed. Mr. Howard expects constructions to be finished by the end of the week.@ Kyo sweatdropped. "He actually thinks he needs to add more to that thing?..Must want to try jumping from a bit higher this time...heh heh." He sat and watched for about ten minutes, becoming more bored by the second.   
  
"Stupid..oh hi Iori!" Iori strolled past him, tightening the towel his waist. "Hey.." It was simple but he said something none the less. (Hehh Iori sure can be cute when he's not trying to kill me...) He grinned and turned his attention back to the t.v. ( Well here it comes...) Iori swallowed hard and got himself clothed, and found himself edging timidly out the door, then inching towards the couch. He slowly set a hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo tipping his head back and grinning. "What's up, Iori?" Iori sighed and hopped over the side of the couch, sitting a few inches away from Kyo, leaning his back against the couch's arm.  
  
Iori brushed his hair over his right eye and continued. "Kyo, uhm...well I went for a walk last night after you went to be and.." "So? That's alright..whats the problem?" "Well..I don't think Benimaru is really at his parents..." "What!? Why!? Is he hurt!?" Iori could slowly feel himself slipping. "Kyo......I saw Benimaru last night..he was with Ryo. I think." Iori tried to look away from Kyo, he could see that he was about to snap. "I-Iori..you're serious aren't you? This isn't some sick prank is it!?!" Iori felt even worse that Kyo would make that assumption. He did have a soul after all. "Hai Kyo,...I'm sorry but--oh?" He felt Kyo shove his head into his chest, and his arms wrap around him in a hug. His shirt began to wetten with a sorrrowful rain. Kyo kept his head buried in Iori's chest, crying profusely, not wanting Iori to see him like this, fearing that he would just be deemed weak.   
  
"I'm (sob) sorry Iori.." Kyo barely made it out before he started crying again. Iori could feel Kyo's tears tearing through his shirt, reaching the warm flesh over his heart. His skin speedily soaked Kyo's tears up, and Iori felt a sudden warmth about him. It guided his feelings through his cold and weary soul, and glide to his arms. The same warmth pushed his arms around Kyo, who stammered between a sob. "Y-Yagami..I.." Iori pushed his face a bit closer to his chest. "Shut up Kyo.." He then felt a break in the downpour of tears and a bit of laughter reverberate against his chest, which made him smile. He lost track of time as he sat there, Kyo calming more by the second.  
  
"Alright Kyo, off. I have to go now." He looked closer and saw that Kyo was asleep. "I guess I can wait a bit longer.." He glanced up at the clock and sighed. (Damn!..) Iori sighed and leaned his head against the arm of the couch. "For some reason this doesn't bother me at all..heheh.."He glanced out the window, which was covered with raindrops. He watched the rain smash itself against the glass and then slide down in defeat. It wasn't raining that hard, so he decided to have lunch outside. He fixed up some sushi, carried it outside, and sat under a Sakura tree. The tree, thick with its cherry-blossoms, covered the the ground below from the rain.   
  
He began to eat and think about the napping Kyo inside the house. (Hmph..suprisingly..the thing I'd least like to do right now is rid myself of you..heheh. I'd actually rather keep you around. Kyo..you become more interesting every day..) Back inside, Kyo turned on his side, hugging a pillow that was next to him. "Yagami...mrmzz" A car recklessly sped round a corner outside, its tires screeching against the road below. Behind it trailed two police cars. "HAH! You morons are never gonna catch me!" Yamazaki glued his foot to the gas pedal and sped away.  
  
Iori laughed as further down the road, one of the cars spun and hit a nearby stand. "Baka..."  
Kyo yawned and sat up, still clutching the pillow. "M? Iori? Crap...he must have left arleady..he could have told me." He spotted Iori's guitar on his bed, which he then ran and grabbed. "Hm..I better take this to him." He yanked the door open and dashed down the stairs, and then began to run down the sidewalk. Iori lifted an eye open and saw Kyo.  
  
"Wha?..Why does he have my guitar..oh...Kusanagi!" Kyo nearly fell on his back trying to stop.  
"Hm? Yagami!? What are you doing under that tree?! You're going to miss your practice! And you'll get pneumonia sitting out in the rain!" He ran over to the tree and glanced down at Iori. "What are doing with my guitar eh?" Kyo smiled. "I was going to give it to you! I thought you forgot it..you're gonna be late Yagami!" Iori laughed and stretched a leg out. "Too late, I already am." "Why?" "Becuase you fell asleep against me and I lost track of time." "I'm sorry! Really Iori!" Iori shrugged.   
  
"Whatever...I didn't really feel like going today anyway. And about the tree, I do this all the time. So quit worrying. While you are out here, you might as well have something to eat as well. I knew you would follow me so..." Iori handed him a dish and yawned, turning back to face the lake in front of him. "Well...I am hungry!" Kyo took it and thanked him, sitting next to him and smiling; he began eating. "Thanks again Iori.." Iori shrugged like it was nothing and folded his arms against his chest, watching the raindrops carry a few blossoms off the tree. It was quiet except for the rain, but a few moments later Kyo started laughing. "What is wrong with you?" Kyo slowed his laughter and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. "Oh it's nothing really..I was just thinking. You really...I dunno..you seemed to have really changed."  
  
Iori hmphed and created a fire in his hand. "I haven't changed at all..I've just made *He stuck his hand out into the rain* some temporary adjustments." *The flame then went out.* "Kyo as soon as the week is over, you're going back to your place, and you are going to stay out of my sight until the next tournament." Kyo smirked and slid a bit closer to Iori. "You can deny all you want, but I know you feel differently." (You don't know the half of it..) Iori sighed, and Kyo laughed again. Iori turned to his side and flicked a blossom off Kyo's nose, not being very careful in the process. "Ow!" "Heh heh heh..." Kyo rubbed his nose then grinned, layng his head on Iori's shoulder. "That's pretty harsh from someone who just let me fall asleep in his arms! Heheh!" Iori hmphed and shoved Kyo away, stood up and walked to the bank of the lake and sat down, unamused. Kyo laughed and walked over to him. "Well well.." Iori smirked and shoved Kyo into the water, laughing as he hit.  
  
"Much better." Iori grinned at Kyo, who shot him an unamused look. "Hah hah..." Iori simply smirked and said, "You were asking for it, you know." Kyo grinned. "I'll have to say the same for you!" Kyo yanked him into the lake and held him under, Iori punching him in the gut and surfacing. "Hah! Fool..you aren't concentrating!" Kyo pulled him back under and they both spun around under the water, kicking and punching and strangling each other until they both surfaced, swimming to the bank and gasping for air. Iori pulled himself out of the water and groaned, struggled to his feet and leaned against a nearby tree.   
  
"I favor fighting on land..." Kyo soon followed, pulling his shirt off and wringing it out. "Aww what's wrong? Afraid of a little water? Heh heh.." "I should have held you under longer.." Kyo laughed and pulled the hair out of his eyes. "Whatever...you sill had fun." "Fun? No, fun is beating you to a bloody mess." "And not having the common decency to finish me off?" " Yes, how rude of me. I can change that though." Iori grinned and Kyo sweatdropped "Let's not.Is that Benimaru? Damnit!..I don't even want to think about him right now." Kyo began to sniffle. "Then don't look at him." "Can we just go inside?" "You don't need to ask me dammit! Just do it.." Iori made his way back to his pad, Benimaru spotting Kyo before he got up to go.  
  
"Hi Kyo-kun!" Kyo winced and stood up slowly, trying not to look at him. "Hello Benimaru..why are you back so soon?" "They had unexpected company. I decided not to be a burden, so I left early." "Oh.." "What's wrong, Kyo?" Kyo growled and turned away "Benimaru...I can't believe you would lie to my face like that!" "What do you mean Kyo?" Kyo turned up to him with tears in his eyes. "I loved you Beni! I can't believe this...(sniff)" "Kyo.." "I never want to see you again! How could you!?" Kyo punched Benimaru to the ground and turned away, blazing back to Iori.  
  
Iori was in his room trying to dry off when Kyo knocked furiously at the door. Iori slung the towel over his shoulder and opened it. Kyo jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Kyo what are you doing!?" Iori pushed him off and turned around, beginning to dry off again. "I think I bruised him pretty badly eh (sniff) heheh"  
  
"Well fine..as long as he doesn't come back here. I'm nearly dry and I don't feel like getting wet with blood. Hahahaha.." Kyo sweatdropped and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying off. "SO what now Iori?" "You linger a few days and die of a sickness." "Hmph. It would be your fault." Iori grinned. "Of course, I'm the only one who can get rid of you anyway." "You work slowly, Yagami." "Like a snake's venom...I'll take care of you soon enough." Kyo laughed and flopped onto the couch. "No you wont. You know that so very well it isn't even funny!"   
Iori sat on the arm of the couch. "I suppose not..."  
  
End of chap 4: Whaha! The plot thickens...not much left in this..fic..thing..just go! 


	5. Comon Iori, just tell him!

An Unlikely Pair Chapter 5  
  
Disc: Yes yes the normal stuff. Anyway, all good things must come to and end eventually. That's right! This is the final chapter! Read on, and rate the ending -.- read and review! Or Pay!  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled. "That's what I thought. I'd think you might even like me being around here hm?" Iori scoffed and stood up. "Don't be foolish. You're mildly tolerable, that's all. Why would I have you around here all the time anyway? Are you planning on moving in or something?" Kyo jumped slightly, and blushed at Iori's back. "N-no why would I want to do that right?" Iori yawned and sat on the floor in front of Kyo. "Which reminds me. Out of curiousity, what are you going to do with your things? I don't think he's going to let you back in...if he can still work the door. Heh heh heh."   
  
Kyo laughed then stopped, bringing his knees to his chest. "I dunno..hmph..I don't even have a place to stay now." Kyo sniffled a bit then layed his head on his knees, while Iori looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Well...that's too bad then. You are still out of here by the end of the week you know." Kyo winced and looked at the ceiling. "I know, I know.." Iori stood up and walked to a cabinet, from which he extracted a bottle of sake. "Pour me some too, would you?" Iori laughed and replied. "I don't think so. You've already proved to me that you can't handle your alcohol." Kyo sat up and narrowed his eyes. "I can too!" "I had to carry you home after one drink! One!" "It was really strong! You didn't try it so...just give me some." Iori sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I should lock you in your room first...here you go." Kyo grinned and stuck his tongue out at Iori, who smacked his jaw so he would bite it. "Ow! Damnit!" Iori laughed and drank his drink, watching Kyo wince as he tried to down his.  
  
"You're lucky I can't feel it anymore Yagami-kun!" "M-hm..wonderful..I could care-" Iori was cut off by the ring of the phone, which Iori then picked up. "Hello..tomorrow? Ugh..fine. Why was I gone? I don't need to give you a reason! See you later." Iori set the phone back down and growled. "Spectacular, they rescheduled practice for tomorrow. I wanted to sleep in.." Iori stormed off to his room to turn in early, and Kyo smiled after him. "Yagami.." "What?" Kyo didn't mean for himself to be heard. "M? Oh nothing, nevermind." "Good..You wont be falling asleep on my shoulder again tomorrow will you? I don't think I should miss it again."   
Kyo slumped and sweatdropped. "Hehh...I don't think so. I might as well go to bed too."  
  
  
A little bit later that night, Iori was sleeping peacefully, when Kyo stumbled into his room, sleepwalking. Kyo wispered something in a barely audible tone. "Yagami-kun....I can't find my bed.." Kyo felt around the room, until he tapped a pillow. "Nevermind..I think I found it. Don't hide my bed again mrmzz..its not.zzzz funn..y.zzzz" Kyo crawled under the sheets and layed his head down, instantly falling asleep. "Thanks Yagamizzz" Iori shifted slightly and yawned, when two arms slid around his waist, and someone snuggled up against him. Kyo mumbled "Beni-kun" and Iori shifted a bit more and settled down, falling asleep until morning. Or so Kyo thought.  
Iori knew everything that had happened upon Kyo's entering the room. He just smiled slightly and fell asleep in the company of Kyo.   
  
Kyo was the first to wake up the next morning, yawning and gazing over the room blearily.  
"Hey...this isn't my room.." He was struck with dread as the figure next to him began to stir.  
(Kuso...if he finds me here I'm really gonna get it!..But how did I get here anyway? Shimatta..I must have been sleepwalking!) Luckily, Iori just shoved his head under his pillow. "Shut up out there Kyo, I'm trying to sleep!" (Phew.. Now to get out of-Oh, hell no! Comon!) Kyo's arm was under Iori's side. If he tried to free himself, he would surely wake Iori, and would be inviting hell into his life. (Why meeee? Slowly now..) Kyo tugged slowly and softly, hoping to eventually get his arm out, when he felt himself blushing. (Hah..hahahahha I slept with my arms around Iori...that's crazy...heh..he looks so cute when he's sleeping..or anytime for that matter. What am I saying!? The chances of anything happening..*sigh*..ooh. my arm is loose) Kyo quickly darted out of the room and into his, jumping on his bed and scrambling under the covers. "Phew..at least I'm safe now..but now I wont stop thinking about him...." At that point he wished he could still be in bed with Yagami, pressed up against him again.  
  
Back in Iori's room, Iori shivered. "Mmzzuh?" Iori sat up and blinked sleepily, yawning and looking his room over. "..Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden? I was fine a few minutes ago..where's Kyo..that must be it.." Iori laughed and felt himself blush, then stood up and started out of his room. He was greeted by Kyo on his way to the kitchen. "eep..Good morning Yagami!" "...Why do you sound so nervous?" "Oh, nothing..nothing at all!" "Great." Iori yawned and kept on, while Kyo slumped back down against his pillows. (This is just going to get worse and worse...Yagami-kun..) Kyo stared at the ceiling and smiled, daydreaming of the sensation of Iori's lips opon his, and his strong yet inviting arms around him like he had experienced the day before. This seemed odd. He had just gotten over Benimaru, and now this. (Well..I'll at least try.tch..who am I kidding, he doesn't even want me around after tomorrow..then again, he didn't want me around in the first place. and now...hmph..though..it does seem like we've grown closer. Well...past the point where we were at each other's necks all the time anyway.)   
  
"Ceiling getting any whiter, Kusanagi?" Iori was casually leaning against the doorframe. He had obviously been watching him for a while now, and that made Kyo jump a bit and blush. "Ehhh heh..say..what time is your practice today? I want to come." Iori yawned and replied. "Probably around noon. You really want to come, eh?" Kyo nodded profusely and grinned. "M-hm!" "You better be ready." Kyo watched Iori's gaze drop to the ground as he finished his sentence. "I'm not going to wait around like I did yesterday." "Yagami..." "Stop whining. You know what...get dressed, I'd rather go out for breakfast." "Okay!" Kyo ran to get dressed and Iori laughed softly and laid on the couch, waiting for Kyo to finish. (He can act like a child sometimes..ahahaha. Kyo, if only you could stay here forever..) Iori lay his head on a pillow and sighed, the old feelings beginning to surface again. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, it had happened before. The only thing was, this time he had a problem with treating Kyo so coldly. He wasn't able to. Somehow, something always stopped him. (Eventually...eventually I'll just have to-) "Yagami! We can go now!" "M? Yes."   
  
I haven't the time nor the willpower to name the place they went to...it's 2:22 am! Give me a break!  
  
"So Yagami, have you always lived here? In Osaka? I always thought you lived further away."  
"Why are you asking me such things?" Iori shot a him a puzzled look which Kyo returned with a smile. "I'm just curious Yagami-kun." Iori shook his head. "Hmph. I don't really remember when..  
last thing I can remember is my father dropping me off at my current home with some money and a one set mind.. bastard." Iori sighed and took a drink of his coffee. "But that's a previous time, and a previous care. It no longer matters.." "I guess not..did you ever wonder what would happen if things were different, I mean, our blood didn't matter?" "Not really..It's not that important anyway." Kyo frowned and tried again. "Oh..I always thought we'd end up..I don't know, closer."   
  
Kyo turned a bit red and Iori nearly spit out his coffee. "What? Where did you get a crazy idea like that!?" "I don't know! It's just that.. these past few days have been really nice Yagami, thanks." "For what? I haven't done anything." "Yes you have! You heven't been so hostile. I think Leona was right about you, Yagami." "Hmph...she doesn't know anything.." "Don't say that Iori! Really, It's been fun!" Iori shrugged and looked at a clock. "It doesn't matter now...we have to be going." "Okay..." They both silently walked down the street, Yagami, startled to hear what Kyo had said, and Kyo, embarrassed that he had actually said it.  
Iori suddenly laughed, causing Kyo too look up at him. "What's the matter?" "Nothing..I was just thinking about something." "Yeah, like what?" "About what you said. It was foolish. Hahah.."   
Kyo frowned and looked back at the sidewalk. "Well.." Iori Looked over at Kyo and sighed to himself. He really wished he could tell the truth. (I just can't tell him..that's not me..I don't want anything to do with him..no matter what I think I feel! Just one more day and he'll be gone..I don't need to be breaking down now..)  
  
"And here we are." Iori stopped in front of King's Pub. "I know that. I've seen you practice herre before!" Kyo laughed and Iori raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" "M-hm! I'd always sit in the back so you couldn't see me.I thought..that we'd just start fighting again if you did. It's all we ever did do, Yagami.." "Hmm..." Iori opened the door and walked in, almost immediately being greeted by King, who was washing some shot glasses. "Afternoon, Yagami!" Iori simply nodded in response, and walked over to a small stage, filled with his waiting band members. Kairi looked up from his drums, swept some hair out of his eyes and asked, "Where were ya yesterday, Yagami?" Iori smirked and took out his guitar. "Just got caught up in something important, that's all." "Something important to Yagami? Well, that's new. Hey, you do know, Kyo is kinda right behind you!" Iori turned away and chuckled. "So what if he is? Have I become so predictable?" "Well, not anymore." "Hmhmhm..let's just play alright?"   
They practiced for about two hours, all the time Kyo contently listening. "That should be good for today don't you think?" Iori received a nod from the rest of his band when Kyo jumped up.  
  
"Um Yagami?" Iori looked up. "Hm? What is it?" Kyo nervously twisted his foot on the floor. "Well I was kinda wondering...if I could, well.." "Comon now, spit it out." "Well.. I was wondering if..I could kinda sing something with you..umm..yeah *sweatdrop*" "What, are you serious?" "Well..yea, I mean..if you don't care or anything." Iori stared at him awkwardly for a moment. *Who the hell does he think he is..standing there, making me want him by the second..the bastard..* He laughed to himself. *I'm not going to last much longer am I..* "Sure..why not."   
Kyo lit up and ran up on the stage. "Really? You mean it?" Iori shot him an unamused look "Do I look like I am kidding?" "No!" "Then what is it you want to sing?"   
  
Kyo responded almost instantaneously. "Well, I've always liked the one about the setting sun and moon." "Well then..I guess that's what we will do, ne? Don't screw it up." Kyo gulped when he said that, he saw the corner of Iori's mouth curl up into a smile as he turned around. "Hai.." Iori tossed him a microphone, which Kyo caught with a grin. "This means alot to me, Iori." Iori simply chuckled and signaled Akira to start playing the piano. Iori sighed. "This is redicukous.." "What?" "Heh heh..nothing, nothing, just start singing alright?"  
Kyo nodded and waited until his part came up.   
  
(KYO) Ore o kari-tateru hageshisa wa Kimi no hohoemi ni iyasareta Terekusakute ienai kedo kimi no koto o mamotte-itai  
  
(IORI) Ai da nukumori da kudaranai Nani mo mamoranai shinjinai Ore ga fureta subete no mono kowasu dake sa Ima wa nikushimi ga moeru ... Saki-hokoruuu koduku na tsuki yami no naka de yurete-iru Souuu hitori de ii hono owa tsukiyo no kakera  
  
(KYO) Sora o somete-yuku akane-iro Nazeka Yasashisa o kanjiteru Dare mo ga mina daiji na hito mune ni tomosu Maru de yuuhi no you ni... Yoru ga kite fukai yami ga machi ya hito o tsutsunde mooo Souuu keseya-shinai kokoro no nukumori dake wa  
  
Iori's guitar solo came in, and though it was short, it gave him enough time to look over at Kyo and smirk while shaking his head a bit,causing Kyo to grin when he saw him.   
  
(IORI) Saki-hokoruuu  
  
(KYO) Yoru ga kiteee  
  
(IORI) Kodoku na tsuki  
  
(KYO) Fukai yami ga  
  
(IORI) Yami no naka de yurete-iru, Souuu  
  
(KYO) Souuu  
  
(IORI) Hitori de ii  
  
(KYO) Keseya-shinai  
  
(IORI) Honoo wa tsukiyo no kakera...  
  
(KYO) Yoru ga kite  
  
(IORI) Saki-hokoru  
  
(KYO) Fukai yami ga  
  
(IORI) Kodoku na tsuki  
  
(KYO) Machi ya hito o tsutsunde mo   
  
The two looked at each other, both smirking, and Kyo gave Iori a wink, which nearly made him lose his place.  
  
(KYO & IORI) Souuu  
  
(KYO) Keseya-shinai (IORI) Hitori de ii  
  
(KYO) Kokoro no nukumori dake wa  
  
(IORI) Honoo wa tsukiyo no kakera...  
  
Akira finished up the last few notes and Iori set his guitar down. Kyo heard a large number of people clapping, noticing that people had come in from outside to see what was happening. He blushed madly in embarrassment. "Damn, Kyo you have a nice voice! Iori better watch his ass!"   
Iori chuckled as Kyo blushed even more. "I guess you did alright, Kusanagi.." "Arigatou, Yagami." Iori waved it off as if it were nothing, and Kyo walked over to the bar to wait for him. Iori sat down and played a few more chords, all the while the same 5 minutes running through his head again and again, possibly one of the happiest of his life. (I'm not going to make it, am I father?..Good..what I'll do by the end of the day will make you suffer far more pain than I ever could have given you..) Iori stood up and put his guitar away, slinging it over his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"All right, Kyo." Kyo looked up with a grin. "I'm already up, Yagami!" The two left the bar together, both waving to King as they left. King looked at the two in confusement "What in tha 'ell is goin on around 'ere these days? Ay! Get off that table you bloody wanker!" Back outside Kyo spoke up. "Well, Yagami-kun, that sure was interesting." "I'm suprised you didn't make any mistakes." "Yea? Well I'm suprised you haven't busted me for calling you Yagami-kun." "Hmph... you got lucky." Kyo smirked and shoved him slightly, getting a bit of a larger shove in return. "Heyyy...you know what I'd like to figure out?" "Not really." "Heh, shut up. I really wanna know what you're thinking." Iori slowed down for a second, then regained his composure and silently walked on. "Well? Yagami!" "It's too complicated to tell you now anyway." "Well what about when we get back to your house?" Iori shook his head. "Maybe later."  
  
Before long, it was nighttime, both going to bed equally annoyed. Kyo, because he was never answered, and Iori, because he just couldn't tell him. All in all, the day Kyo would leave arrived, and Kyo decided to pack early, wanting to leave before Iori woke up. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough, and Iori walked out into the living room, to see Kyo just about finished packing. "Hello...Yagami." Iori shot him a confused gaze. "Why are you leaving so early? It's four in the morning!..Baka..that's foolish!" Kyo winced and went to tie his shoe, actually to hide a tear. He had really hoped things would have changed..but it didn't seem so. "Well Yagami, I didn't want to wake you. (sniff) No matter how it happens, in the end, I always get hurt around you, Yagami-kun..oh?"   
  
He could feel Iori looming over him, and suddenly Iori clasped his jaw with his hand. "You are pathetic, you know that?" He could feel Kyo glare at him through his bangs, who took a rather harsh tone. "No..Yagami, you are the one who is being pathetic. You go through life without even being able to tell someone your feelings, even when you are fully aware of theirs. If not that, you couldn't care less about they feel anyways, right?" Kyo's eyes widened as Iori leaned over and pressed his lips against his, and they almost popped out of his head when Yagami deepened the kiss.   
  
Kyo could feel himself blushing madly, and wanted to push him away out of suprise. Yet as he felt Iori's tongue brush ever so softly over his, he couldn't help but let a small moan escape his throat and kiss back, then move his hand down to the side of Iori's boxers and clutch them tightly, to make him stay. Iori broke the kiss slowly, and Kyo heard him breathe a, although barely audible, what seemed to be a happy sigh, followed by a slight chuckle. "As I said before.." Iori stroked Kyo's jawline. "You are pathetic.....Kusanagi-kun." Kyo felt Iori's hand slip away, as he turned around to go back to his room. "Yagami-kun....but why didn't you tell me before I packed!?" "Who said you could stay?" "But..Iori..." Iori stopped short of his room and laughed. "Shut up Kyo, and unpack your things. You can move them to my room in the morning..and oh..try not to be doing any sleepwalking tonight." Kyo blushed and looked at the ground. "You knew the entire time!? Then why.." "I work slowly, remember? Now get going!...I'm not going to wait for you all night.  
  
After Kyo unpacked, he ran to Iori's room. (Or is it ours now. *blush* Yagami-kun..) Iori was turned on his side, wondering what the hell he just did. Kyo smiled at Iori's back the whole time he undressed. As Kyo let his pants drop to the floor with a thump, Iori smiled to himself.   
Kyo crawled into bed and over to Iori, leaning over him and kissing him, then licking the corner of his lips when he broke it. "You know, Yagami-kun, that kiss surely isn't going to be enough. Heh heh heh." Iori smiled up at him, and Kyo placed his knees at either side of Iori, leaning down to his chest and kissing it. "You woke me up, and you aren't going to let me sleep now are you? Come here." Kyo smirked and brought his lips up to Iori's, inviting a special warmth back. They went on for hours, until finally their energies were exhausted.  
  
It was now 7 am, and Kyo had his face against Iori's chest, sleeping soundly. Iori stroked his hair and looked down at him, smirking. "You little bastard, you had this planned the entire time didn't you..ow!" Kyo had bit down softly on one of his nipples, then calmly dozed off again. "Hahaha.mm." Iori tilted Kyo's face upwards and smiled, kissing him. "Aishiteru, Kyo-kun." Kyo smiled sleepily and responded. "Aishiteru...Yagami-kun.."   
  
The End?  
  
  
Well, yes and no. I have an alternate ending. which is actually the the first ending I thought up, but I cahanged it around to make it longer. -.- I'll post that next. Did you like it, and should I possibly do it again? I dunno, It's up to you! - Veggie-chan12 


End file.
